The present invention relates generally to communication equipment, and more particularly, to a cordless musical extension telephone unit having programmable capabilities and other interesting and useful innovative features.
Although there are now several competing cordless extension phones in the market, none of these are equipped with a combination of musical, recording and playback features with input and output functions, memory entry, storage and reviewer that coordinate with an audio-visual reminder system, wherein a singularity or plurality of future phone calls, including the specific times and dates and respective telephone numbers and/or the individual names or initials of the targeted party to be phoned in sequential order, can be programmed into the unit's micro-computer's memory in advance, so that, with the progression of actual time and date that are constantly compared to the electronic timer and calendar and alarm system, the device becomes a very valuable tool for the professionals as well as for the general public on a worldwide scale, in systematically pre-arranging and scheduling the multitude of important phone calls, without running the risk of forgetting.
In our busy world of activities, the programming of future phone calls to be made is of great essentially in achieving better success in our personal and business affairs. A great many people forget to make important personal and business calls such as greeting friends or loved ones during anniversaries, birthdays and holidays, and calling business associates or other business entities or contacts for appointments or other business matters because of all kinds of reasons, thus resulting in countless embarrassment and loss of opportunities that are really hard to gauge.
Furthermore, ordinary extension phones available today have no second or third use. Because of the need of millions of people to have a compact, carry-along device with multiple uses, I have incorporated several accessory features in my invention, so that, as a combination, it will serve a wider range of service to the user at a totally economical price, thereby increasing a far greater public demand.